Two Worlds Divide-When the Ninjas Rise
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: In two worlds meet. A double lights came. Hello-my name is Annetta. My little worlds meet little small ears. From the hidden to darkness from the beginning of how it all started. Until my life change upside down. Will life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a brand new story.

This is a different story-I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The Prologue

It, was a beautiful day in New York City.

As amazing it was how quaint the beautiful they are. And that was the meaning of little whispers at the start.

How clever they are?

Now...What if they need a protector for their city.

Please? I know which heroes we need.

When the Ninjas Rise.

Hello-my name is Annetta Reid and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-1 Meet: Annetta Reid

I woke up-it was a break of Dawn-And that how it all begin.

You want to know how it begin? I'll tell you.

At 11:59 AM, I slept until it was the dead. Until it was 1:2 PM. I groan and curse under my breathe.

"Oh crap." I said-I hurry on grab a pair of cute blouse and pair of jeans with a blazer and I was gone like the flash.

Every morning-I always take cold showers. But if I take a hot bath. Then I'm in one of my moods. As I did my hair as I pin it and put it in a French bun with a flower crown on it and put on red lipstick.

Then I put on a boots.

I smiled and left my apartment door.

As I finally landed to work on time-I met my best friend in the whole world name

April O'Neil. I knew her since the first day of PreK.

We talked for hours until Stockman came. He cleared his throat.

And went back to work.

"Coffee, Miss Reid?" I got the coffee and pour a cup of coffee. He took a sip and walked through the bolted doors.

And-boy we know we are one heck on a ride.

A/N: Well-that is chapter one. You finally met the characters.

Even, though this chapter is centers on Annetta Reid. This story would be different story I ever written.

And also the Turtles have siblings. Yup other OC.

After it would take days or weeks for me to finish this story-I would written a story only the story will be based on 2012 story.

Anyway enjoy for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Things Change part 1

Chapter-1 Things Change

New York City, is a beautiful city but very mysterious.

And-that how it all begin.

Until-you fall under the Darkness witness that you say you never know or you called reality. Underneath ground was dark and scary and very dirty.

Only-that change for you to know.

Walking down the area was streets below the alley.

Who was I you might ask? That was only for your ears to heard.

I was a ninja and we live in shadows for a secret. Fine I tell you my name-Lorenzo.

You are not supposed to learn who we are.

Until we were spotted by some thugs on the streets.

"What are you doing here freaks?" said one of the idiots. They were practically nothing to me. Until-one comment tick me out.

"Yeah what are you doing here? This isn't Halloween. Yeah Freaks especially those dweep turtle costumes."

Until as I clutched my weapon and notices my siblings did the same thing also.

Oh yeah? I gritted my teeth ready to bash some heads.

I forgot we are not wearing costumes.

Near down the pipes was a room as a rat lit the candle.

As suddenly a shadow came out of nowhere and try to fight it.

"Too noisy, Donatello." remarked the rat.

Suddenly-A another shadow came only tripped and crashed into his hapless brother.

"Too, clumsy Michelangelo."

Until wait there was more! There was a another shadow who charged at the figure with ferocity and a image of a warrior.

Only the Sensei ducked-as usual riot war.

"Too brute Raphael."

Then suddenly a shadow came swiftly and kicked the candles while as the other was about to cut the candle. I hit it as the other cut it. Only I kicked it then the shadow blew it. I switch it.

"Teacher pets." said our Hothead of brother.

"Ninja drop-out." retorted Leonardo. There, was oh's and whistle.

"Ooh bro-you need some ice to that burn." said Frederico commented as He and Viviana did handshakes and claps from Michelangelo.

Me? What I did from this madness?

I laughed.

After Sensei give a wise and truthful lesson.

Suddenly the ground break.


End file.
